The Teardrop
by Sigel
Summary: Todo posee una historia, incluido el olvidado monumento del cual Jones se cuida de hablar, en pos de proteger su debilidad más profunda: Iván.


**The Teardrop**

● **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me ha pertenecido ni pertenecerá *se va llorando dramáticamente por ahí*.

● **Advertencias:** OOC a raudales, mención —quizá no con el tacto suficiente— de hechos históricos recientes y narración excesiva.

● **Aclaraciones previas (y necesarias):**

—"La lágrima" es el monumento que en 2006 Rusia obsequió a Estados Unidos en símbolo de la lucha contra el terrorismo. Actualmente, la efigie se encuentra en Nueva Jersey a tres horas de la capital de la nación norteamericana; siendo desconocida para una gran mayoría.

—En esta viñeta el RusAme ya se encuentra establecido, así que la tensión sexual se consumó hace muuuucho.

—Especial mención a **waifu (yoliiiiiiiii)** por leerlo y darme el visto bueno y a **Josita** por pasarme el dato.

 **Agradezco de antemano la lectura y posibles comentarios.**

 **oOOo**

Alfred acostumbra quedarse dormido una vez que finiquitan _sus asuntos,_ por lo que el soviético es el encargado de despertarlo cada amanecer compartido. No obstante, la enmienda es tan complicada que el ruso constantemente modifica sus métodos; lo cual secretamente le divierte y, también es preferible ante la _otra_ opción.

Aquella que está teniendo lugar en esa gélida mañana en San Petersburgo, el antiguo corazón de Rusia. Y es que sin importar el frío, el hermano menor de Matthew se encuentra sentado sobre la cama, con las sábanas apenas cubriéndole y la mirada fija en la supuesta nada; aunque Brangisky sabe en dónde está su mente: lejos de él, _muy_ lejos.

Se toma unos segundos para observar al menor, en una faceta única que puede asegurar otros no han querido descubrir. Serio, callado y reflexivo, casi una antítesis del niñato ruidoso e impertinente que suele tener una hamburguesa en sus manos que en aquél momento constriñen con fuerza sobrehumana los rojos lienzos del lecho.

Obtura sus párpados, comparando mentalmente la usual imagen de su amante envuelto como un gusano capitalista entre mil mantas al tiempo que exige cinco minutos extras de reposo y un _McTrío_ para desayunar en lugar de apetecibles y nutritivos _blinis_. Sin duda: exasperante, pero mucho mejor que la escena que tiene lugar en su recámara.

Empero, admite que en otros tiempos se habría entretenido bastante al observar el adusto rostro del americano, a quién la seriedad le brinda un mayor parecido a su "padre" anglosajón. Irrevocablemente mucho ha cambiado entre los destinados némesis, al nivel de considerarse aliados en caso de una invasión extraterrestre _y más_.

Pensando en ello se incorpora con pesadez debido a la fatiga muscular, sin embargo, su palma consigue posicionarse sobre la espalda ajena, ascendiendo lentamente por la superficie desnuda y marcada —estrepitosamente— por la pasión de la noche anterior; una cualidad _ya_ extinta en las celestes orbes estadounidenses.

Iván parpadea, obviamente disgustado por la situación derivada de la omisión y burla de otros ante los orquestados atentados en el territorio del rubio. _Idiotas._ Todos ellos. Y si su economía no dependiese tanto de vínculos externos: utilizaría su pala —e incluso sus propias manos— para enviar al "cielo" a esos necios.

Puesto que aun si fue un autoatentado —como el socialista cree— el hecho y lo circunscrito a éste transmuta en una herida tumefacta y profunda que nunca sanará, porque sacrificar a una _minoría_ por "el bien mayor" —o cualquiera que sea la razón— no evita que tus manos se manchen del rojo enfermizo de las vidas que juraste proteger.

Brangisky lo comprende y es por eso que su abyecta dermis entra en contacto con la ajena, cubriéndole con su tenue calidez sin importar la falta de recibimiento. _Es lo correcto._ Alfred no siempre es efusivo y vivaz, no tiene por qué serlo; el eterno adolescente es real y sus dispares matices están ahí para quién desee apreciarlos.

 _Como él._

A Iván le gusta observarlo —tocarlo, mucho más— porque el norteamericano es peligroso y también… _valioso_ al representar para él un cautivador reto en aquél grisáceo mundo o, tal vez sólo le atraiga porque su risa es similar al ladrido de un perro y eso le causa bastante gracia al hermano mayor de Natalya.

Sea cual sea el motivo, permanecerá junto a su acompañante; sobre todo tras distinguir qué está derramándose en la faz ajena, las invisibles lágrimas que un héroe jamás podrá permitir porque debe ser fuerte, invencible e inhumano. Gotas hechas de desaliento que se diferencian notablemente de aquellas vertidas por tonterías como la última película de _Star Wars._

Raudo, le sujeta violentamente del rostro y le besa, con la ira, frustración y _todo_ lo que es incapaz de reconocer, pero, no hace falta porque en esta ocasión es correspondido. _Jones está mejor_. En consecuencia, se inclina en pos del miope, tanteando los residuos de cera en su abdomen y los de su propia esencia combinada un poco más abajo.

— _Baby_ — vocaliza enronquecido el norteamericano, — _you´re so gross…—_ especifica mientras otorga un contundente derechazo a su compañero de habitación.

— _Net_ — sonríe terroríficamente con el puño ofensor cautivo en el propio, —ayer yo no propuse que…—el alto varón es derrumbado sobre el camastro antes de finiquitar su oración.

No hace falta continuar con aquél insulso diálogo. _Alfred entiende_. Es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien y es por eso que cuando reciba el monumento del ruso, simplemente lo aceptará y abandonará en el —aparente— olvido, porque nadie más está tan cerca de su corazón y eso asusta todavía más que el aterrador ajedrez mundial.

 **oOOo**

● _Blinis_ = crepes esponjosos (y sabrosos)

● _Baby, you´re so gross_ = Cariño, eres tan desagradable

● _Net_ = no

 **Creo que eso sería todo, así que: ¡gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**

 **Tengan buen día.**


End file.
